Fires constitute a critical problem of life and of security for man today resulting in insecurity in houses, in community events and in the environment. Public opinion indicates that all these should be offered with fire protection and with fire resistant constructions.
The houses being constructed with inorganic materials and with cement, stones and bricks are not flammable. However, the additions, the artistic wood articles, the electrical cables, the telephone connections and all the surfaces being colored with organic dyes introduce into houses elements of construction which can burn, resulting to insecurity and discomfort. The rest, which make property outside the houses, transport, halls, places for civil actions, etc. all contain mostly flammable material and frequent polymer construction creating conditions that lead to fires which can burn vigorously and fast.
The scientific conception to face those life problems is to introduce fire safety regulations in the construction of houses and in the transport of goods for the protection against fire, which has resulted to an international scientific mobilization to provide such solutions.
We have dealt with this problem and have worked to create solutions providing protection against fire in the creation of fire resistant surface coatings. We have invented a surface coating composition for introducing in houses and in life goods protection from fire with a fire resistant coating.